Hate At It's Own Rate
by wickedlovee
Summary: Ana and Christian don't see eye to eye. They're both twisted in their own way, and of course Christian is bold and kinkier than ever.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

''Why won't you give Ethan a chance? He really likes you!'' Kate tells me.

''Ethan isn't my type!'' I shrug it off.

''Seriously Ana? I'm starting to think you're lesbigay...''

''And seriously Kate, I think you should mind your own business.'' I scold her.

''Oh come on, you know you love me the way I am.'' She winks.

''What ever, so anyways... What movie are we seeing and who's coming?'' I ask trying to get the subject off of me.

''The Fault in Our Stars and I'm inviting Elliot and Mia so.. 'you know who' might show up.''

''Oh fuck me..'' I say, irritated.

''Oh yes, the great infamous asshole Christian Grey!'' Kate dramatically yells.

''Isn't that supposed to be a movie where half of the audience in the theater cuddles up against each other and cries their eyes out and I don't know, makes out!?''

''Umm.. maybe'' She looks anywhere but at me. I roll my eyes, ''It wont be that bad Ana I promise, you don't even have to sit by Christian!''

''You should invite Jack..'' I suggest.

''Oh come on! He's going through the whole Elena thing, plus I think he still sort of has a thing for you!''

''I know that, but she's cheating on him and I feel...'' I put my hand on my heart. ''Bad for him, I want to help out the sad and the lonely and that's even better.'' I put on my fake puppy dog face.

Kate rolls her eyes, ''no you just don't want to feel lonely, you might lead him on Ana and how do you know she's cheating on him?''

''Oh who cares, it's not like I'll be cuddled up against him in the theater and I saw her blowing Jose in the girls bathroom actually.'' I tell her.

''W-W-Wait... I thought Jose was gay?''

''Experimenting.'' She nods.

''Hell you should invite Elena as well, you know how much I enjoy drama'' I tease.

She shakes her head, ''Oh Ana, what am I ever gonna do with you?''

I put my left hand on my right and I put them both under my neck while slanting my head to the right, and giving a smile, making me look innocent.

''We should wear something comfortable, I'm not watching that movie while wearing high waisted jeans and heels, no it's pointless.'' I point out.

''Good thinking, I'll text Mia.'' Kate says.

I freshen up and Kate tells me that the boys and Mia will be here in 10.

* * *

I decide to throw on a pair of gray Free City sweat pants, a black spaghetti strapped top, some fluffy black uggs, a dark gray hoodie with white lining and my hair in a messy bun.

While Kate is wearing a gray pair of sweat pants, and white tank top, a yellow hoodie with white lining, a pair of Steve Madden sandals with yellow straps, and her hair in a fish tail braid.

The doorbell rings and Kate runs to get it while I get my phone, I follow Kate's footsteps and walk towards the living room revealing the 3 gorgeous Grey's.

I see Elliot wearing a jean jacket with a white shirt underneath that says something which I can't see due to the jacket, some gray jeans, and a pair of vans.

Christian is wearing a casual dark denim shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black jeans, and a pair of converse, and his copper hair is as tousled as ever, he looks good, I'm not gonna lie.

Lastly, Mia has a cream colored sweater with silver studs on the shoulders, black leggings, a pair of Dakota Chestnut Moccasin slippers, and her short brown hair with blonde highlights are in loose curls.

We look pretty stylish yet comfortable if I do say so myself.

Mia runs to us, and we start hugging. I love these 2 girls.

''I missed you girls!'' Mia says when we let go of each other.

''Um over here?'' Elliot says.

Kate runs into his arms, and he tells her she looks beautiful, which causes her to blush, god why don't they just go out already?

Christian walks up to me while smirking, ''well aren't you a sight for sore eyes?''

''Wow thanks dude..'' I look him up and down, ''I like your um... shoes.''

His stupid grin grows bigger, he shakes his head and leans in to whisper in my ear, ''how about we just ditch the crowd, stay here, and get naked, you know what I mean?''

''Ew, no fucking way!'' I say, I bump his shoulder while walking away and opening the front door.

''I'll be in the car!'' I yell before leaving.

Great, we aren't even at the Mall yet and I'm already annoyed, thank you Christian Grey...

* * *

**Follow my pinterest for visuals of the story...**

**www dot pinterest dot com/rachelleeexo/hate-at-its-own-rate/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

I'm annoyed at how many girls are crying at the moment. Augustus Waters dies, and the whole theater - mostly women, are drowning in their tears right now.

I lean forward and rub my forehead only to hear someone at my right sniggering. Christian. Asshole. I look up and scowl at him and the bastard smirks.

I look on my left and Kate and Mia are cuddled up close to Elliot, using him as comfort I guess...

''That's it'' I murmur to myself while getting up. I can't take anymore of this crap, I'm leaving. I hear my friend's confused voices but I don't care.

I'm finally out of the theater when.. ''Ana what the fuck are you doing?'' I hear Kate's sniffle while talking.

''Okay, that-'' I point to the theater, ''is not the kind of movie I wanna see, I wanna see something fun not sad damn it!''

They all roll their eyes at me and I guess they cave in, because the next thing you know, they all say ''fine'' in unison.

But then I hear some kind of commotion coming from my right and I look. Both Elena and Jack are storming towards me.

When she finally reaches me, she slaps the living shit out of me. I gasp and rub my cheek. I'm still in shock trying to register what the hell just happened.

''That's for trying to fuck Jack, you slut!'' She says to me before turning around walking away. I, of course, hear Christian laughing. But before I have a chance to go over there and shove my fucking fist down his throat, Jack punches him in the jaw.

''& that's for fucking Elena.'' He spits at Christian and then follows Elena.

We're both staring at each other at shock, and I can't hold it in anymore. I laugh, I laugh my fucking ass off. Surprisingly, Christian joins in.

I notice Elliot, Kate, and Mia gaping at us as if we're psycho's.

''What the fuck just happened?'' Elliot whispers to Kate, and without taking her eyes off of us, she just shrugs.

I turn around to continue my walk throughout the mall when someone pulls me back.

Kate.

''You tried to fuck Jack?'' She whispers angrily to me while cautiously looking around. As if anyone actually cares about our stupid gossip!

''Sure, why not?'' I say nonchalantly.

I hear Christian scoff, and then he walks away. Kate and I are obviously confused as to why he reacted that way.

She pulls me far enough from Elliot and Mia so that they can't hear our convo.

''I wonder why he acted that way'' I say, while watching him getting farther and farther away from my view.

''I think Christian doesn't... like you...''

''What? Of course he likes me, everyone likes me?'' I say, confused.

''He doesn't like you like that Ana, face it.''

I'm shocked finding this out. Because the only people that hate me are girls of the boys I've fucked.

''I guess I'll just have to change that.'' I say.

Her eyes widens and she frowns.

''You know Christian isn't like those other boys that will just fall at your feet Ana...''

''Not until I'm done with him.'' I say.

''Why do you do this? Why is it that when every time a guy likes you, you don't even give them the time of day, but if they don't... You'll just do anything to make them like you, just so you can throw them away like trash? Ana what the fuck. Boys have feelings too!'' She scolds me.

I put my hand on my heart and feign hurt. ''That was lovely Kate, really... You may be my best friend, but you have no right to tell me what and what the fuck not to do.'' I snap.

She looks shocked but then quickly recovers, ''I'm just trying to look out for you.''

''Well stop. I can handle myself!''

She ignores my last statement and sighs, ''so are you serious about this 'plan of yours'?''

''Of course.''

''You really think you can make 'Asshole Christian Grey' fall for you?''

I scoff, ''you obviously don't know me very well..'' I say while looking to see if Christian is out of sight. Which he is.

''I don't have a good feeling about this one Ana...''

I don't reply. I just don't need to, the only bullet on my to do list for today is to **Make Christian Grey fall for me. **

And it will happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

I check my watch. 8:20am.

I look at the school entrance, and there he is. Christian Grey, in all his bad boy glory. I exhale a deep breath before strutting confidently towards him.

He notices me and rolls his eyes. ''Steele.'' He greets me, as if he's already annoyed with me.

''Grey.'' I greet back.

He starts to walk away but I hold on his arm. He glares at me.

''What do you want?''

''You and I are going on a date.'' I say, with as much confidence as I can muster.

This causes him to laugh though. ''Excuse me?''

''You heard me.'' I say ''We're going on a date.''

He shrugs my hand off of his arm and walks until he's right in front of me.

''Since when do you, go on dates?'' He asks while glaring at me.

''Since now.''

His eyes roam across my body then lands back on my eyes, ''Damn, did I finally grow on you?''

''Sure, I guess.''

''What's the catch?'' He asks, and eyes me suspiciously.

I smile, ''does there always have to be a catch?''

''With you? Of course.''

''There is no catch.'' I shrug.

He smirks. ''I know about your little plan Ana, and it's very stupid. You think Kavanagh would keep anything from my brother? And do you think my brother would break guy code?''

Clenching my jaw, I glare at him.

''You really think I would be that easy, Steele?''

I shrug.

''Well that sucks because, I'm not you.''

I widen my eyes and gasp.

He turns around and starts to walk away, but then pauses and turns back to me. ''Plus, I don't do dates Steele, but if you ever wanna fuck, you know where to find me.'' He winks and gives me a smile. If I didn't hate him I would probably swoon like most girls that like him.

I roll my eyes and start walking till I pass him, ''fuck you, Grey.'' I snap.

''When, where and how hard babe?'' He yells after me

I walk straight to the cafeteria, and search for Kate, and I see her sitting with Ethan, all I see is red.

''Kate, I need to speak to you for a minute.'' I snap.

''Hey, Ana.'' Ethan says to me, gazing at my tits. I rolls my eyes and give him a nod.

''Be right back, Ethan...''

She gets up and I pull her by her arm, ''Ow! What the fuck, Steele!''

''Why did you tell Elliot about my plan you idiot!''

''You know I can never keep secrets from him!'' She snaps.

''I'm your bestfriend, chicks before dicks dude!''

''That's only when the sex is bad!''

I cover my face with my hands and let out an annoyed sigh.

''I guess that plan is over with...''

She gives me a puppy face, ''There's a party tonight, at Jack's house. You coming?''

I shrug. ''Maybe..''

''Come on'' She begs me, ''Christian will be there.''

''Really?'' I smirk.

''Yes''

''I think going would be a great idea.'' I finally agree.

She squeals, and I stare right ahead where I see Christian flirting with Leila.

I smirk. I will have you, Grey.

* * *

Kate and I walk in the house and are greeted by Jack.

Kate walks further into the house, probably searching for Elliot but I'm pulled back by Jack. He pulls me into a closet and starts kissing on my neck.

I moan. ''Jack, stop. I'm not doing this with you...''

He stops, ''and why the fuck not?''

''Because I don't fucking want to, and you have Elena, now get the fuck off of me.'' I snap.

''What ever, get the fuck out of my party, bitch''

I'm taken aback, but I comply and storm out of his house.

''Fucking asshole.'' I murmur.

I'm about to leave when I hear ''I know I am''

I spin around to see Christian leaning against the wall, one feet up, smoking a blunt, while staring straight at me, your typical bad boy.

I roll my eyes.

''You know it's rude to roll your eyes right?'' He asks.

''You know I don't care, right?''

''Why are you dressed like that?'' He asks, sounded disgusted. ''Your fashion sense screams 'easy lay'

''Fuck you, Christian!''

He laughs, and puts the blunt in his mouth and inhales one last time while nodding his head and exhaling, throwing the blunt on the ground.

''You seem tense, why don't I do just that, and get it over with?'' He asks.

I scoff and start to walk away, ''fuck off''

I hear him laugh again, and I can feel him following me.

I turn around and bump into him, I push him back, ''can you stop fucking following me, you pest.''

''I'll follow you if I want to follow you, you idiot''

''Fine.'' I say.

''Fine.'' He says in a girly voice, mocking me.

I run in the direction of Kate's car and getting in the passenger seat quickly and lock the all of the doors.

I look out of the windows and I don't see him. Did he not chase me? Did I make a fool out of myself?

I sigh and lean back in the seat.

I look out of the window again and I get annoyed, I unlock the door and get out.

Rubbing my hands up and down my arms, I look around to see if Christian followed me and there's absolutely no one here.

Why the hell is it so chilly?

I hear something move by a bush, and I freeze. ''Christian stop fucking with me you asshole!'' I snap.

I hear nothing so I walk closer to the bush, I hear something move again and I gasp.

''C-Christian..?''

No sound.

This is creeping me the fuck out.

''T-This isn't funny anymore Christian..'' I say while looking around, fuck it's so dark.

I hear something coming from behind me and I turn around quickly.

I walk towards the other sound and I feel someone grab me from behind, I let out a loud scream and start to kick and hit. I'm completely frightened.

We both fall to the ground, the person on top, and me under them, and I'm still kicking and screaming, believe it or not, I'm crying as well.

''Ana! Fuck It's me!'' I hear Christian say.

My eyes shoot open and I use all my strength to push him on the ground and hit him.

''You fucking asshole you scared me to fucking death, I hate you I hate you I fucking hate you!'' I scream at him while I hit him.

''Fucking stop it!'' He yells at me and grabs my wrists, stopping me.

I bite his hand releasing a hand and I slap him before getting up and quickly wiping my tears and walking away.

''Ana wait!'' He yells after me. ''Fuck, I'm sorry!''

But I don't turn around, I keep walking away from the asshole that is Christian Grey.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

I walk into school, arm entwined with Kate's and walk straight to my locker only to find Christian Grey waiting there for me.

He sees me and pushes himself off of the locker and a slow smirk appears on his face.

''Kate, can I borrow Ana for just a second?'' He asks never taking his eyes off of me.

''Whatever.'' She says then walks over to where Elliot and the rest of his friends are.

''So.'' He says.

''What do you want Grey.'' I say while walking over him and opening my locker.

''I wanted to apologize about last night.''

''What happened last night?''

He looks confused at first but recovers quickly, ''you.. got scared last night. I pranked you.''

I scoff, ''You actually think a stupid prank would bring me down? I'm offended.''

''Of course not, I just wanted to apologize. I never apologize you should feel special.''

''Wow! An apology! You sure deserve a medal Grey! Truth be told, apologies don't mean jack shit to me.''

''Well fucking trust me I wouldn't have even apologized if I never meant it.''

I roll my eyes, ''Are you done now?''

Suddenly he pushes me up against the locker. ''Don't roll your eyes.''

''Get the hell off of me, Grey.''

''Come with me, after school.''

''No, thank you.'' I say while glaring at him.

He leans in so that his mouth is now next to my ear. ''You need to be fucked, and I'm willing to volunteer, I can feel how tense you are.''

A part of me is turned on but I refuse to show it, ''I wanted to fuck you Grey, I'm not going to lie, but right now the only thing that interests me at the moment is that guy over there.'' I say jerking my chin in the direction of the guy who just walked in the school, I've never seen him around but damn he's hot.

Christian looks in that direction and scoffs, ''you can do better, Ana..''

''Oh and you're better?''

He doesn't answer he just stares at me.

''Exactly what I thought, Grey. Now, let me go.''

After a few seconds he lets go, but never takes his eyes off of me.

''We will happen, Ana.'' He says to me giving me an intense glare, I try my hardest not to look phased.

''Is that a promise or a threat?''

''Both.''

''Well you know I don't take kindly to neither, so fuck off Grey and go find someone who's willing.''

I give him a smirk before walking towards the new kid. I still feel Christian's eyes on me.

The new kid is looking at a paper, probably his schedule. God he's like a teenage version of Julian Morris.

He finally senses my presence and looks up, my goodness he's fucking gorgeous! He gives a little smile.

''Hello'' He says and oh lord he has a British accent.

''Hello there, are you new?''

''Is it that obvious?''

''Well the whole 'I'm so lost let me just read my schedule even though I've read it about 20 times and probably even memorised it just because I dont wanna seem as if I'm a loner who has no friends and nothing to do, act' kinda gives it away.'' I wink.

He gives me this smile that makes my heart race. Yes he is definitely Julian Morris' twin.

''I'm Anastasia, by the way.. Anastasia Steele'' I say holding my hand out.

''Mason, Mason Stone..'' He says bringing my hand up to his lips and kissing it.

I blush.

''Boyfriend?'' He says looking behind me.

I turn around and I see Christian surrounded by Elliot and his friends, but is looking in our direction glaring at us. I smirk.

''No, more of a jealous idiot. I'm single.''

''Hard to believe, you're quite beautiful.''

I look back at him and raise an eyebrow. ''Quite beautiful?''

''I.. I didn't mean to offend you, you're very beautiful.'' He stammers.

I bite my lip and try to hold in my laughter.

''Why thank you, and you're quite handsome''

This time he raises a brow.

''Very handsome.''

''If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were flirting with me.''

''Am I now?''

He smiles, ''Yes I think you are.''

I smile at him and we just stare at eachother, my blue eyes to his hazel.

Then the first period bell rings, breaking our eye contact.

I look at him before turning to walk away.

''Wait!''

Smirking, I turn around. ''Yes?''

''Would you like to grab some tea after school?''

''Are you asking me out?''

''I.. I guess I am.''

''I'd love to.''

''Why do I feel like you're going to be trouble for me?''

I bite my lip. ''I'm not an angel, Mason. I can be trouble, more than trouble actually but it's you who determines if I'm worth all of that.''

He nods and I can see the wheels turning in his head, ''after school?'' he finally asks.

''I'll see you after school, Mason Stone.'' I tease.

Walking away, I look back and catch him shaking his head, smiling.

But then I'm stopped by none other than the Christian Grey.

''Who is he and what did he want?''

I sigh annoyed, ''His name is Mason and he asked me out for tea, not that it's any of your business.''

''Like I said, you can do better. He starts to walk away but then stops to look at me, ''And I meant it Ana.. I meant it, we will happen.''

I roll my eyes and walk the other way, ''Promises, promises.''


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

I follow the new kid down the hallway, he looks so fucking lost I have to hold in my laughter. Everyone is already in their classrooms and it's just us.

''Hey, new kid'' I say loud enough to get his attention.

He turns around and his face shows an expression of recognition. He raises a brow. He's a good looking guy, I'll give him that but Anastasia? No, he can have someone else.

''I want you to stay away from Anastasia, alright?''

''I...beg your pardon?''

I'm now inches away from him, ''I said.. I want you to stay.. away.. from Ana.''

''Well, I can see where the 'jealous idiot' statement fits..'' He mutters.

''What?''

''N-nothing, look I just met Ana and I like her and she doesn't like you back, mate.''

Before thinking, I push him up against the locker, ''It doesn't matter if she doesn't like me back, she's off limits so stay the hell away from her.''

''I may be new, but I don't take orders from idiots, and I'm pretty sure she made it clear that she was single.''

I smirk and let him go, ''You meet up with her and you'll regret it.''

I straighten my back and walk to class tuning out whatever he yells out after me.

* * *

A small and when I say small I mean VERY small part of me was hoping he would meet up with Ana.

If a guy ever threatened me like that because of Ana, I would show up not caring about the other dude, plus the disappointment on her face makes my stomach twist.

God, what is she doing to me? At first I just wanted to fuck her.. I still do but seeing her sad over that dumb ass does something to me.

I walk over to her and when she sees me approaching she immediately rolls her eyes.

''Steele.'' I say

''Grey.'' She replies giving a fake smile.

''Why are you standing here all alone?'' I ask when I know damn well as to why she's standing here all alone.

''I was supposed... to meet Mason so we can go out for tea, remember?'' She rolls her eyes, fuck I wish I can bend her over my knee and spank the shit out of her.

''Well it looks like you got stood up.''

She puts on a look of disbelief on her face and stands in front of me, ''Anastasia Steele does not get stood up, I'll never give anyone the privilege to do that.''

''Seems to me you just did, sweet heart.''

''He'll.. be.. here.''

''It's already been about 20 minutes since school ended.''

There it is, that look of disappointment again. She looks down avoiding my face.

''Something probably happened, there has to be a good enough reason as to why he didn't show up.''

''Or... he just changed his mind about you.''

Suddenly she raises her head up high and her whole demeanor changes, ''Well, that's his loss. I guess it's onto the next, he would've been temporary anyways.''

It's like I can see right through that facade. ''How about I take you out somewhere?'' I ask out of nowhere.

She looks surprised, I don't blame her, I can't even believe I asked that.

''No.'' She says.

''Why not?''

''You're not my type, Grey.''

I grin, ''I'm everybody's type, sweet heart.''

She gives me a challenging stare, ''could you be any more cliché?''

''Sometimes throwing in cliché's the best way to get your point across?''

''And what's this 'point' that you're trying to get across?''

''That I'm exactly you're type and you're just holding back.''

She crosses her arms across her chest, ''I don't want you, Grey.. In fact, I don't think I'll ever want you! Wanna know why? Because I hate you!''

''Well why don't we put that to the test?'' I challenge her.

''And how would we do that?''

''Spend the day with me doing God knows what, and if by tonight or during our time together we kiss or fuck, probably both... you'll realize that you want me as much as I want you.''

She blinks a couple of time. ''Is this some idiotic way for you to get yourself laid?''

''Hm.. maybe.''

''You're a disgusting, pig.''

''And did I forget to mention that I love it when you talk dirty?''

She rolls her eyes and inhales before straightening her posture, ''Fine, I'm game.''

God she's hot. Smirking, I dramatically motion the way to my car, ''After you, my lady.''

''My ass, Grey. I'm not your lady.''

''We'll see about that.''


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

The car ride was silent. I was scowling throughout the whole ride while Christian looked content as if he knew he would win this bet.

But he wouldn't.

Although, there was a small - and when I say small I mean microscopic small - part of me that is definitely intrigued by this bet. I mean, Christian _is _the most attractive guy at school, and many girls would kill to be in my position. But, why not have one of those girls then?

If we did end up having sex, I know that I would move on and act like it never happened but what would he do? Will he do the same? Or will he expect me to sneak around with him occasionally just to fuck?

God.. he's me with a dick.

I'm brought out of my thoughts when I hear a door slam. I look over to the driver's seat and I see that Christian isn't there. I swirl my head just in time to see him opening my door with a smug smirk on his face. I roll my eyes and get out.

And that's when I take in my surroundings... We're at his house.

I know that he's waiting for a reaction. I know that he's waiting for me to just snap.

I put on the fakest smile I can muster and turn around to face him. He looks taken aback by my expression. Ha, he thought I'd be pissed.

''Well?,'' I say ''aren't you going to lead me in?''

His lip twitches and curls upwards, ''of course,'' he raises his eyebrows in a teasing way.

He walks past me and opens his front door, gesturing me to go in.

''My parents will be home in about an hour or so, I can give you a tour around the house or.. we can just skip the basics and head up to my room,'' He smirks, ''but I know you wouldn't want—''

''Actually,'' I interrupt.. ''I'd very much like to see your bedroom, if you don't mind..'' I tease.

He walks toward me slowly, ''of course I don't mind..'' he takes my hands, ''follow me.''

He walks up the stairs and leads me to the last bedroom on the right and it's pretty dull inside. Gray walls, a nice king sized bed, a closet and a desk.

I slowly walk towards the bed and feel it before I sit on it. I look at Christian and he looks at me as if he doesn't know how to approach me but he eventually sits on the side of the bed, leaning behind me. He starts touching my arms, rubbing them up and down.

He lifts up my hair and gently throws it over my other shoulder before pulling the strap of my shirt down a little so he can kiss my bare shoulder. I lean my head to the other side granting him access to my neck and he gently bites at it.

''There's something... you don't know about me, Christian..'' My voice barely sounding like a whisper.

''Hmm? And what's that..'' He whispers on my neck.

''I love control... even while having sex... I love having control.''

''And I find that.. extremely sexy.'' He mumbles making his way back to my shoulder. ''Fuck, your skin is so soft.''

In a swift move, I flip us over so that I'm now straddling him, I hold down both of his arms on either side of him. His eyes go wide.

''I can feel you getting hard.. are you that turned on by me?'' I rasp out in attempt to sound as seductive as possible.

''Yes. What about you? Are you wet for me?''

I bite my lip and grind on him, ''I'm soaking and I really wanna tie you up right now.''

''Tie me up?'' He quirks a brow.

''Yes, baby..'' I grind harder this time and he closes his eyes and clenches his jaw. ''I wanna tie you up, and do really nasty things to you..''

''Then do it..'' He whispers.

I smirk at how powerless he looks. ''Have any ties?''

He nods, ''i-in the closet.''

I jump off of him and he lets out a big breath. I walk towards the closet and I open it and I go through the small drawers of the dresser and I find them, I pick up 2 black and 2 gray ties.

I close the closet door and see him waiting for me with his jeans and shirt already pulled off, and is in his gray boxers only.

I let a smirk form across my face, ''hold still, baby''

* * *

I succeeded in tying him up and I suddenly have an idea. I grab my iPod out of my bag and place it in the portable speaker and press shuffle. Cherry Pie by Warrant starts to play. ''You don't know how hot you look all tied up and vulnerable.'' He raises his brows and smirks.

Letting out a seductive giggle, I slowly crawl on the bed and end up in between his spread legs. I kneel. Running my hands through my wavy brunette hair, looking as seductive as possible, I slowly move my hands down south and reach for the hem of my shirt.

Biting my lip and swaying my hips some more, I close my eyes and lift my shirt up, giving him a view of my flat toned stomach.

I lift it higher and higher... and then I stop and my eyes flutter open. The way he's looking at me confuses me. He's looking at me in awe, as if I'm the most precious thing in the world.

That's when I let my eyes roam lower and I see about 8 round scars on his chest. He must have noticed me looking because he's moving. ''Okay enough, untie me.''

''Oh no.'' I giggle, making it seem as if I haven't noticed the scars and brushed it off.

''What?'' He says, irritated.

''You honestly thought I'd let you get some of this?'' I tease.

''Wh-what are you saying?''

''I'm saying,'' I take my lipstick out of my pocket and open it, and twirl and and his eyes go wide.

''What-what the fuck are you doing?''

I giggle, and move the lipstick to his stomach, careful to avoid his chest. He starts to move violently. ''Moving is only going to make it worse''

''Ana what the fuck are you doing!''

''Aha!'' I giggle and I'm about to put the cap back on when I see his face and I immediately move the lipstick towards his face.

''Oh no.. fuck.. Ana, what the fuck! Stop it!''

''God even with a uni brow, goatee and lipstick on your lips, you're still attractive.'' I say and scowl at him.

He scowls back.

I can't help but laugh hard. I take out my phone and take a picture.

''Ha ha ha, very fucking funny, untie me now!''

''Nah, I kinda like you like this.'' I say, getting off of the bed and grabbing my bag and iPod, getting ready to leave.

''Wait! Can you at least tell me what the fuck you wrote on my stomach!''

I show him the picture.

''Go out with me Janie Allen? Wh-what the hell! '' He shouts.

I shrug, smile and open his door without looking back.

''Goddamnit un-fucking-tie me!'' I hear him shout.

I smirk and walk down the stairs only to be met by a confused Elliot and Kate, ''what the hell is going on?'' Elliot asks.

''Hello!'' Christian shouts again.

I ignore his shouts, ''I left you guys a little surprise.''

Kate is the first to run up the stairs while Elliot follows.

I hear them both burst out in laughter and I can't help but to laugh with them and send the special picture to a very special girl.


End file.
